


Memories

by geekygirl12 (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/geekygirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is now an adult, and life for him has change dramatically. He still works at the Mystery Shack. He now takes care of Waddles. And the worst part, he can't see Mabel anymore. Dipper finds an old scrapbook that contains pictures from they're first summer in Gravity Falls. He recalls events from fighting monsters with Mabel, to Mabel's death. He recalls the past of him, Mabel, and Gravity Falls. This is how he deals and has delt with Mabel's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Memories  
by Geekygirl12

 

It was late one night. I was coming home late from working over time at the Mystery Shack. I came home to a dark, quiet house. I made my way upstairs, where I found my bedroom. I fumbled through the darkness, searching for a light switch, until I felt the familiar touch of my desk lamp and turned it on. The lamp dimly lit up the room. In the corner of the room, I saw Waddles asleep on his little bed. I yawned as I stuck my arms out. I would have gone to bed then, if I something hadn't caught my eye.

Underneath a bunch of books and papers, I saw an item that was very dear to me. From the pile, I dug out a pink scrapbook with glitter and stickers all over it. It had the title 'Mystery Twins' on top. I don't know why, but something was just urging me to open it. I turned to the first page, and I saw a picture of me and my dear twin sister, Mabel, when we were both twelve years old. 

I remember that first summer in Gravity Falls. It was our first summer away from our parents. The first day in Gravity Falls, was the day we took this picture. I remember, I though it was going to be boring all summer, until the day I found the Journal, and that's where our adventures stared to kick off. We solved so many mysteries, that people started to call us the Mystery Twins. It took awhile for me to warm up to the name, but I got used to it. Me and Mabel were an unstoppable team, and I will never forget it. 

A few years later, we both became full fledged high school students at Piedmont High School. Mabel still wore her big bright sweaters. My pine tree hat got to small for me, so I got a new one. I remember that she landed a date with this guy, Greg I think was his name. After a few dates, the two became a couple. Mabel was even able to receive her second kiss.

One night, they were going out on they're 8th date. They were going to some fancy restaurant. I was home that night, finishing some assignments for my Honors Algebra class, when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Both my parents were standing in the doorway. They informed me that Mable had been in an accident that night. Greg didn't make it and Mabel was in critical condition. 

My heart started to race. My blood started to pump. I started to sweat. I rushed out and got in the car while my parents did the same. I only had my learners permit, so I couldn't legally drive. As we were driving to the hospital, I started thinking how badly I wanted to see her. I started to think about what I would do when I got there, about what she would look like, about what would happen if.... I couldn't even think about that. 

When we got to the hospital, I ran into the building, while my parents followed. Once in the building, I ran past the receptionist station, leaving my parents to ask what room she was in. I soon found her room, and my parents followed behind me. Mabel was lying in bed, in a coma. Her screen was still spiking, so that was a good sign. The doctor informed us of her condition then after a little while, asked for us to leave. I asked if I could have a few minutes alone with her before I left. Both my parents and the doctors agreed, so they left. 

I walked over to the head of Mabel's bed so I could see her better. "Hi Mabel" I said to her "How are you doing today?" It was kind of a stupid question. There was no response. I shrunk myself, so my face was level to her's. I tried to find the right words. "Mabel, I..." I said "I love you, Mabel, and I hope you know that." I gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek, then left the room. 

A few hours later, the doctor came to give us the news, and I could tell by the look on his face, that it wasn't going to be good news. 

 

.....She was dead

 

Mabel, my very own twin sister.....was dead. That was it. That was my breaking point. I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. I couldn't comprehend it. I didn't want to comprehend it. I didn't want to believe that she was dead. I loved her so much, and then she was gone.

A few weeks later, her funeral was held in the Assembly Church in Piedmont. Our friends from Gravity Falls came all the way down to attend. Candy, Grenda, Soos, Wendy, Grunkle Stan, even Waddles was allowed to attend. The funeral went on. That day, I even got to say some words on her behalf. It took every amount of willpower I had to not cry at the funeral. When the funeral was over, everybody went home, but I didn't. I couldn't leave her, I wanted to be with her more that anything. I though I was the only one still at the cemetery. I was wrong.

I turned to see the con man, not in his usual black attire, but in something more appropriate for a funeral. "Kid, I..." Stan started to say to me. I stood up to face him. I couldn't look him in the eye at first, but when I did, they were filled with tears. I lunged forward and gave Grunkle Stan an unshakable hug. He returned the hug. "Dipper, it's going to be okay" he said to me. I broke from the hug. "How will it be okay!" I cried. "Dipper" Stan said "I know what you're going through. Remember when I lost Stanley." I nodded "Look, I have something for you....from Mabel." 

My eyes widened. Grunkle Stan reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. It look bent in places, but it was in good condition. He handed it to me and I took it. "Don't stay here too long." Grunkle Stan said "Stay in school kid, Be good to you're parents, and just stay who you are." Grunkle Stan left, and I was alone once again. I looked at the letter in my hands and then opened it.

The things she wrote in that letter were.....amazing. I loved the things in the letter, and for the first time in weeks, I actually smiled.

 

Later on, I took Waddles into my custody and was still working at the shack. Candy, Grenda and I remained friends and we are till this day. Soos is still employee of the month, but that's fine, I'm not going to swoop in or anything. Grunkle Stan is still a con man, tricking the people of Gravity Falls out of they're money. Wendy still worked at the shack, and was engaged to marry Wayne, Robbie's older, hotter brother. Pacifica got shipped off to boarding school a few years earlier. Our parents still live in our old house in Piedmont. Gideon was sent to a rehabilitation center for the mental. Bill never changed. He paid me a visit once in a while, but I can just banish him, using a spell I learned from Journal 3. 

I remember all kinds of memories. I remember happy memories, like playing attic mini golf. I remember sad memories, like when Gideon got us kicked out of the shack. I remember funny, sorrowful, confusing, scary, interesting, mysterious, victorious memories. I turned to the last page of the scrapbook where the letter was kept. I took the letter out and opened it. I loved the things that were inside.

 

Dear Dipper,  
I am writing this letter to give to you after i'm gone.

I gave this letter to Grunkle Stan to give to you when my time came. 

I hope you're life is filled with happiness, stickers, glitter, and other decorative items

I hope you get married, have kids, and even name a couple after me and Waddles.

I love you, Dipper. I really do

You are the one special person in my life

You have always been there for me

I want you to know, Dipper, that I, Mabel Pines, am with you wherever you are

And that I will love you always.

\- You're loving sister,  
Mabel

 

Over the years, I've learned something

I've learned that even though she is dead, to me, Mabel will be forever eternal

 

And that will never change.


End file.
